


False Vows

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it backfires spectacularly, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Oops they caught feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: However twisted, Gabriel cares for his son. It's the only reason why he would do the unthinkable and give false vows, to Nathalie of all people





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because surprisingly there is no fake marriage scenario for these two when their very dynamic seems like perfect fodder for it.

“Nathalie I need you to give me your opinion on something,” Gabriel said, “Come here.”

Nathalie rose from her desk and stood by her boss’ podium. She assumed he wanted her input on how well a design might sell when brought to the masses. While he had the creative vision and was as ruthless as it came, somehow his success had pushed him out of touch with reality, so in these times he relied on her business input.

That had been what she expected. It had  _ not _ been what she got. Instead of clothing, she found him designing jewelry of all things. Rings to be exact.

“Sir,” Nathalie began, confused, “What is it you want my opinion on?”

The first thought she had was that me might be trying to recreate the miraculous jewelry to make a profit off of them. He had the grimoire, it wouldn't be too or of the realm of possibility. Then she realized how much more work that would make for himself when trying to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. Besides that, he seemed preoccupied with only designing rings, and none of them had that bulky, blocky look synonymous with Paris’s leafy fortunate black cat.

“If you were to get married, which one of these would you most want to receive?”

He seemed tense. But then he had always been stressed, doubly so now that he had a secret life as a super villain. Still, this went even beyond the normal level of Gabriel Agreste being wound tighter than a top. And he seemed more preoccupied with her  _ personal _ opinion rather than that of a business one. Because from a professional point of view, they could create an entire line from these designs.

She meant to give him an answer. Instead this was what happened, “Why do you ask?”

“It's an important question,” Gabriel replied, “Just give me an answer.”

“What exactly does my opinion have to do with this sir?” Nathalie asked, “You can sell an entire line with these designs, and these are just the simple bands.”

“I don't want to create a new line of engagement rings Nathalie,” he replied tersely, “I want to know which ring you would want given the chance.”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, “Do you know something I don't, sir?”

She hadn't had a partner in quite some time. She was too busy with all the work that had come with Emilie’s disappearance and Gabriel’s decision to misuse his miraculous. That hadn't stopped her mother from trying. And Nathalie wouldn't put it past the woman to go behind her back. Still, Gabriel wasn't even  _ trying _ to be subtle. He was usually much better at keeping secrets than this.

Gabriel himself stood ramrod straight and to any outsider he looked as impassive and unflappable as ever. But Nathalie knew better. He was nervous about something. Something that involved marriage, and her.

“Please tell me this is some kind of joke,” Nathalie said once the dots connected, “Please tell me this is one of your terrible attempts at humor.”

“And why would it be?” Gabriel asked in reply.

“There is no way that a man as in love with his wife as you are, who is still actively mourning her absence, who has turned to  _ magical terrorism _ for god's sake- is asking me to marry him.”

“As astute as ever I see,” Gabriel parried, “Because that's exactly what I'm asking.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Gabriel sighed, “This whole thing… I've come to realize just how risky it is. For Adrien I mean. I already put him in danger once with Gorizilla, and if he finds out about all of this? He's so like Emilie, he wouldn't understand. What's worse, if this goes wrong, I can't rely on my family to take care of him without misusing all his assets for their own gain. There is a reason he doesn't know his grandparents. I need, a safety net for him. Someone to take care of him and the company if something happens to me.”

“So you want me to marry you for Adrien’s sake?” Nathalie asked skeptically.

“It will only be a marriage in name,” Gabriel promised, “Only the courts need know. And when I get Emilie back, we can quietly get the marriage annulled. You'll still keep your job, nothing will change.”

“You make this sound less and less appealing the more you talk about it,” Nathalie sighed, “Am I not entangled in all this insanity enough? You want me to knot myself up further?”

“I won't have a prenup drawn up,” Gabriel said, “I know you enjoy working which was why I said your position would remain secure after the divorce. However, if you can go along with this quietly, I can pay you a settlement large enough that should you want to you won't  _ have _ to work ever again if you don't wish to.”

Well, wasn't  _ that _ a lot of information to take in at once? But the offer was tempting. She already had her savings, and she made good money as it was. But Paris was an expensive city to live in. So most of her traveling was done solely for business and not for pleasure. With that kind of money, she could do anything. The reward far outweighed the risk all things considered. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut until Emilie could return to them. Keep her mouth shut and watch over Adrien. She already did that every day.

Nathalie let out a long sigh, “Alright, fine. I'll do it.”

“Excellent,” Gabriel replied, “Now,”

“Wait,” Nathalie held up a hand, “If we are going to do this, I want it documented properly. No prenup is fine, but I want to lay out exactly the terms and conditions of this, this, this…  _ thing _ you're having me do.”

Gabriel looked at her a moment, then gave a jerk of a nod, “Fine, let's get started shall we?”

“It's something we can discuss later,” Nathalie told him, “When there are less prying ears around. Right now, we have work to do,”

She walked back to her desk, but just before she got there she paused, “And sir?” She added, “I prefer rose gold in my jewelry.”

MLB

Nathalie had spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between working on the work that needed to be completed for the day, getting ahead of the game, and drafting a contract for this fake marriage her boss wanted her to participate in. It was hard, especially when he ducked out to send out an akuma and watch the havoc it wreaked. By the time sundown came and Nathalie could clock out she hadn’t gotten nearly as far in the drafting project as she might have liked. But it was complete, so she had something.

Adrien was eating dinner by himself. Gabriel was meeting her in one of the spare rooms upstairs. Nathalie felt bad, but if this business was to be completed it needed to be done so sooner rather than later. Besides, hopefully some flack would come with being his “wife” and she could convince him to spend time with his son. Actual activities, ones related to actual interests rather than simply rounding out one’s education. That was perhaps too lofty a goal to think about right now. Nathalie wasn’t going to hold out hope.

Gabriel sat in an out of the way room where a small table for two had been set up. He had a sketchbook in his lap, apparently he was still designing. Whether or not it was her ring or something completely different Nathalie didn’t know.

“Ahem,” she cleared her throat. Gabriel looked up from his activity and stared at her.

“Ah, Nathalie,” he snapped the leather cover shut and held out a hand, “Please, sit.”

“Using the word please?” Nathalie raised a brow, “You must really want this if you’re willing to be civil about it.”

“I don’t want this,” Gabriel corrected, “I merely find it a necessity. Nevertheless, you’re one of the few people in the world I respect, is that not deserving of some modicum of etiquette?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Nathalie replied as she sat down, “Now,” she changed the subject, pulling out the small leaflet that comprised the contract and unfolding it so that its terms were carefully laid out before him, “As you can see by agreeing to this contract you will agree to all stipulations outlined therein. They include but are not limited to: agreement to no prenuptial agreement, a room within the mansion provided for myself until such time as the term of employment is terminated, and agreement that no marital activities shall be implemented unless both parties are knowingly consenting to them.”

“Marital activities?” Gabriel raised a brow at this, “What exactly are you implying Miss Sancoeur?”

“May I speak candidly sir?” Nathalie asked. At his nod she continued, “I am aware that you desperately want Emilie back. I have thus far tried my best to ease your burden in any way I can. Regardless, the tension in you still persists. It has gotten to the point where I think what you really need to do -to use a common euphemism- is get laid.”

Gabriel immediately sputtered. It was funny. It would have been funnier if he’d been drinking something. When he managed to get a coherent phrase out it was only one question, “Wh- what?”

Nathalie shrugged, “It seems like a simple solution to keep yourself from snapping. Don’t expect me to be fulfilling that role though.”

“Then why did you include the knowing consent clause?” Gabriel asked her.

“We’re consenting adults,” Nathalie responded, “I have no qualms about sleeping with you. However,” she stared at him, “I’m not doing anything because either you or I are inebriated or mentally incapacitated in some way. If we  _ were _ to do anything, it would be because we both wanted it and that is it.”

“Only mental incapacitation is the line?” Gabriel pressed, “You know what power I wield, you know what I’m capable of.”

“You prey on the emotions of others, yes,” Nathalie nodded, “Would you really use the speed, strength, and dexterity of the miraculous against me? Would you really stoop so low as to take a woman who isn’t willing? I thought you had more pride than that.”

“I do,” Gabriel affirmed, “I was just, curious.”

“You wouldn’t be curious if you hadn’t considered it,” Nathalie parried, “Is my thinking more highly of you than is perhaps accurate going to be a problem? Because I swear I will backout without a second glance if you are so much as  _ tempted _ by such a thought.”

“I’m not,” Gabriel shook his head, “I have  _ some _ morals after all.”

“I find that hard to believe at this stage, but very well,” Nathalie let it go, “You can read over the final points of the contract at your own leisure. However, know that should you refuse to sign I will refuse to participate in this, this, little game of yours any longer.”

“What? You plan to expose me to the police?” Gabriel asked.

“No, but I will leave you stranded without anyone to rely on to keep your life together,” Nathalie smirked coldly, “I know I stand under you in terms of our normal interactions sir, but even you have to admit ours is a symbiotic relationship at this point. You try and hurt me and I swear I will destroy you.”

“How ruthless,” Gabriel remarked.

“No,” Nathalie corrected, “How heartless.”

“That too,” he looked impassive yet pensive for a moment, then leaned forward, “Very well,” he sighed, “Do you have a pen?”

“Right here,” she pulled one out of her jacket and handed it to him.

“Are you ever ill-prepared for anything?” Gabriel asked as he scribbled his name.

“Would it benefit me to tell you either way?” Nathalie asked in reply.

“Touche,” he nodded, “Now, help me finish making your ring.”

MLB

It was one quiet morning, after Adrien had been dropped off and was otherwise occupied with school that they retreated to their closest, and quietest legally authorized marriage officiant. There was one witness, the bodyguard who knew exactly why this was all happening. They signed the documents and exchanged the rings. Gabriel opted to reuse the one he’d had with Emilie, and if that didn’t speak to how seriously he took this marriage, nothing else ever would. Nathalie, had had a Gabriel exclusive designed for her. A large garnet in surrounded by small black diamonds, all set in a rose gold band. He slipped it on her finger, they signed their names, exchanged a cold, perfunctory kiss and then it was done. They were married.

And what did they do after such a ceremony one might ask? Well, they went back to work of course. Nothing had changed except their marital status. No names, no relationships, nothing. This was a contractual arrangement for the safety of Adrien. That was it.

There were small changes, of course. Nathalie had gained a bit more input in Gabriel’s scheduling, which she used to schedule time for father and son to spend together. Things like fencing bouts, trips to the Louvre, things that both could either like together or hate together. For all his fashion sense Gabriel really couldn’t be bothered with non wearable art. And Adrien, he had an appreciation for it, but not necessarily the passion for it.

Considering how much she had to go out on Gabriel’s behalf, Nathalie was honestly surprised they weren’t immediately caught out. The months passed, and the paranoia ceased. And of course that was when the other shoe dropped. Nathalie had been running errands, and keeping in a video conference with her boss. How they had managed to catch the expression they did, Nathalie didn’t know, but now it was all across the internet. All the tabloids, circulating a picture of Nathalie staring at the tablet, a rare soft smile on her face. And her ring was highly visible. Nathalie couldn’t even recall what had caused her to make such an expression, but now the rumors started swirling. And while Gabriel’s HR department was trying to corral and suppress them. Unfortunately, their marriage was public licensed, and anyone could access it because such records were accessible.

That too was placed as larger pieces were written, trying to put together the timeline of what had brought about this whirlwind courtship and marital union. And of course, came the nastier pieces, the ones claiming she was using the absence of Emilie Agreste as a way to make herself by doing nothing more than laying on her back. Clearly they didn’t have access to her paychecks, nor did they really understand what Nathalie’s official position entailed, because she worked hard for her money, and she was competent. In the end though, she knew nothing good could come of dwelling on the pieces about her, there was still the shaky relationship of Gabriel and his son to worry about.

And therein lay the problem. Gabriel  _ didn’t _ seem concerned about this. She had yet to hear about his reaction to any of this. Let alone how it would affect anyone around him. She stayed silent and did her work, trying to ignore the burning need to settle this issue. But when he got a fervent look in his eyes, the same one he did when he knew that there was someone incredibly upset and could be exploited, Nathalie knew that beyond his ultimate goal of gaining the miraculouses everything else were just trite and petty details. And that could no longer be left unchecked.

“Sir,” she said, blocking the portrait so that he could not activate the mechanism which would take him to his lair, “We need to talk about this.”

“Whatever you wish to discuss it can wait, Nathalie,” he replied, “This cannot.”

“Oh of course,” she retorted even as she refused to move, “Because there is never except in this one moment, an upset person in Paris. Give Chloe Bourgeois ten minutes, you’ll be fine.”

“What?” he sighed, “What is it?”

“Have you not been paying attention to the media today?” Nathalie asked, “Because if you have then you would know.”

“What use do I have for the gossip columns?” Gabriel asked, “They will make up anything to sell a story, and anyone who believes anything they print is a fool?”

“Really Father?” Adrien’s voice cut in, the two adults turned to find him leaning against the doorjamb, neither in the room nor out of it, “So is it a lie that you and Nathalie are married then?”

If there was one thing Gabriel was not the best at, it was lying directly. Manipulate? Evade? Imply falsehood? Not a problem. But ask him to lie directly to anyone about anything and he could not do it. His blunt nature utterly prevented it. And it was even worse because this was Adrien, who in his own twisted way Gabriel cared about more than anything. It also didn’t help matters that Nathalie was practically pinned against the painting as Gabriel had tried physical proximity to try and intimidate her and get her out of the way.

Since he could not lie, that left the truth. Because Nathalie was not going to help the situation. He had asked this of her, and she had done nothing to with the mess this had all made other than agreeing to the insanity in the first place.

“It was for your sake,” Gabriel sighed, pulling away from his assistant and straightening his appearance, “I’m not… I just wanted to protect you. I can trust Nathalie to do that. If anything happens to me, I can’t leave you in the hands of my extended family. I won’t, by marrying Nathalie it makes her your next of kin, able to take legal guardianship of you until you turn eighteen. It was never meant as anything more than a precaution. I haven’t given up on your mother, I want her to come back as much as you do, I promise that.”

Adrien looked to Nathalie, “Is that right?”

Nathalie nodded silently, “It is. I agreed because I care about you. And I specifically asked your father not to say anything to anyone because I didn’t want the world to say what they have. I’m not after your father’s money -well, no more than what he fairly pays me for services rendered, nor am I out to replace your mother. I just want to help keep you safe. I’ve,” she bit her lip, “I’ve had the misfortune to meet your father’s extended family. They are not people I can in good conscience leave you to should anything happen to your father before your mother can be found.”

“Oh,” his reaction was not what they expected. The relief, yes. But the disappointment? That was not. He even visibly drooped at the news. Gabriel and Nathalie wondered why.

“Now,” Nathalie took the initiative to bring things back to normal, “According to my schedule you have your chinese lesson shortly. Adrien make sure the work is completed.”

“Yes Nathalie,” he nodded and left the room without another word.

Without even looking at him Nathalie continued, “Don’t even think about it sir,”

“Think about what?” Gabriel vainly tried for innocence.

“If you think I believe you above akumatizing your own son so that you might achieve your own ends you are sorely mistaken,” Nathalie commented as she returned to her desk, “And I am not going to let you take advantage of his own turmoil and further disrupting this workday. We have documents that need your attention, make your butterflies later.”

Gabriel blew out a breath in exasperation, throwing a mocking, “Yes, dear,” her way before settling back to work. That is precisely how she kept him until her shift ended. She hurried home quickly, not wanting to be around for whatever destruction the akuma he next created would unleash on the city.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect this to be a big long epic like At What Cost, but I will try to tell a finished story. Hope you like this installment

There were a lot of things Ladybug’s cure could fix. Busted pipes that occured not due to an akuma? Not one of them. She hated the smug expression on Gabriel’s face when she had to inform him that as of this morning, she currently had nowhere to live. Why he would be smug, unless he had something to do with it -which she wouldn’t be surprised if he was- Nathalie had no idea. Maybe he just relished people needing him. Emilie, while independent, deferred to him for most decisions because it was nice to have someone you could rely on to do the thinking for you sometimes. Maybe. Nathalie had never been inside another’s head so she was really just going on assumptions.

Gabriel had shown her to one of the nicer guest rooms. It even had a small kitchenette so she did not need to leave for a morning cup of coffee. Adrien had been just as smug as his father while watching the moving process. As though this somehow invalidated her claim that it was all for his own benefit. She wasn’t trying to replace his mother, which Adrien seemed to realize. But somehow she felt he was taking this a little  _ too _ well, considering how he seemed to think the idea of his father and herself in a relationship a good thing after not even two years. Emilie wasn’t even technically legally dead.

Nathalie looked aimlessly about the room. They had chosen to move her in on a day off, so she had nothing planned for the rest of the day. Nathalie made it a point not to think about work on those few precious times of freedom a week, her sanity very much relied on it. It wasn’t time for thoughts of Gabriel or Hawkmoth or anything to do with either of them. Days off were for her. But now she was married to her boss, part guardian of the boy who had before only been her part time charge. And yet she could not find the strength to do anything more than stare at the wall, lost in her own thoughts. The sun had set by the time she returned from her pseudo-trance.

With darkness already settled in Nathalie decided that now was as good a time as any to go to bed. She still had some of the non-perishables she’d rescued from her apartment, so she made a meal in the microwave and blandly, blindly ate it. The dish was left in the small sink. Nathalie decided to take a shower before bed. The water felt numb as it beat against her skin. Not even the heat registered. Her mind was blank, as it had been for hours. Which surprised her, Nathalie’s mind was usually abuzz with activity and stress. But now, nothing, all day.

It was cathartic in a way, to not think of anything. Nothingness was not a blank white space, it was more a meandering through a dark hallway with many doors. She would approach one door, touch the knob as if to open it, but then stop and meander onwards. Her body performed the motions while her mind remained detached. Nathalie dressed for bed and sat down on the mattress. She took off her glasses and turned out the light and lay down. The pillows were soft, the blankets comfortable. Gabriel certainly spared no expense even when it came to the comfort of his guests. By all accounts, Nathalie should have fallen right to sleep. But she couldn’t.

She stared into the closed lids of her eyes in the darkness. And when she opened them nothing more really changed. Nathalie wasn’t the sort of person who had trouble falling asleep the first night in a new place. Her job had gotten rid of that quirk very quickly. But something about her new home was unsettling. And then Nathalie realized what it was. The room, the house; it was too large. Her room back in her apartment was relatively spacious, but it wasn’t cavernous like this place was. She had never understood why Adrien might feel trapped within a house so large, so capable of providing. Living here for only a night she saw what the problem was. No matter how large the space, it was too large and too empty. It felt more like a cage with the emptiness than the size. A gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless.

Nathalie tossed and turned, trying vainly to sleep and knowing it would not work. The emptiness gnawed at her. All the decoration seemed hollow, empty. There was taste in the house, but no sustenance. Even Nathalie had designed her home to feel homey according to her tastes. Gabriel seemed to have hired an interior designer who was more concerned with aesthetic than with comfort. It was a beautiful house, but not a home.

At last she kicked off the covers and slipped out of bed. The socks on her feet muffled her steps against the cold marble floor was she wandered the halls like a listless spirit. She couldn’t sleep. Exploring the house didn’t solve this problem. All she ended up doing was returning to the office. It looked so different in the dark, with nothing but the moonlight streaming through the windows to light her way. She approached the golden painting of Emilie, looking more silver now under the bluish light. She reached for the secret buttons, flew down the secreted elevator shaft and appeared in Hawkmoth’s lair. The butterflies stirred at her approach.

It was cold. Of course it was, it was a room made of metal in the highest reaches of the house. And yet, part of her -likely the part that remembered the school science lesson of heat always rising- thought it would be warmer. How the butterflies survived in these conditions Nathalie didn’t know. She glanced around the black walls, the window closed so that only a single beam of moonlight might make its way into the room. This felt like a bad idea, Nathalie was looking for answers when she wasn’t even sure what question she needed to answer. Eventually the chill became too much and Nathalie went back into the main portion of the house.

It was ungodly late. That was the only fact that Nathalie was certain of. She decided to stand st Gabriel’s podium and monitor the security feed. She flipped from room to room, taking comfort in the ensuing silence, the absence of activity. Mind numbing monotony, somehow it made the vastness of the house seem smaller. The gaping maw turned into an infant’s yawn. Still, even the house had only so many rooms; and when Nathalie had looked through them all three times she found herself at a loss for what to do next. So she went back to wandering. That was how Gabriel found her in the early hours of the morning.

“Nathalie?” he whispered, light still yet to enter in through the windows, “What are you doing up?”

Nathalie, with dark circles under her bleary eyes and a severe case of imbalance was barely coherent replied, “The house is too big,”

She swayed and then began to collapse from exhaustion. Gabriel caught her in his arms as an automatic impulse. She snored softly as Gabriel simply stood there, holding her and trying to keep her from slumping over. Had it been any other situation, he might have easily scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to her room. But, the position in which he had caught her and was now supporting her left that transition to be a difficult one. Eventually, with a lot of difficulty and maneuvering, Gabriel managed to situate her in his arms. He turned on his heel and carried her back to the room. There he laid her out on the bed and tucked the covers up around her. He himself felt exhausted. It had been a long day yesterday, and the sensation of having someone else, a woman, back in the house that had felt so empty for so long… it was, strange. It had left him up contemplating half the night. The few meagre hours of sleep he did get his dreams were plagued with images he could not recall. He’d woken up in a blind sweat with a heaving chest. Gabriel spent the next hour roaming the halls. That was where he’d come across her.

Nathalie looked so serene as she slept. The sight of someone curled up, comfortable, vulnerable and defenseless, it reminded Gabriel of his own empty bed waiting for him back in his room. Perhaps it was the exhaustion talking. More likely it was the loneliness. But Gabriel couldn’t resist the temptation of crawling in beside her. His sleep was blackness. Pure and utter dreamless bliss.

MLB

They were woken later that morning when Adrien came to inquire what his schedule was for the day. Or maybe it had been the fact that he’d been allowed to sleep in so late. Either way, his gasp had not stirred him. And thankfully Adrien had had the foresight to grab his phone. He took several candid shots of the two of them, curled up together in slumber, before he deigned to wake them. Both he and his Kwami had to hold back a snicker of amusement at the sight.

Granted, Gabriel was on top of the covers, as though it had all been an accident. Still, Adrien wondered if he might use this one of those times his father refused to let him go out with his friends. Once he was certain he had enough fodder, plus it backed up and saved (read, sent to Nino for safekeeping) he cleared his throat.

“Um, Father?”

Gabriel jolted awake, looking around dazedly. He was confused, he was in his house, but not his room. His movement also woke Nathalie, who he was surprised to see sharing the same bed, until the events of early this morning chose to rear themselves in his memory.

“Adrien?” he slurred, still very much exhausted, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question Father,” Adrien replied, “This is Nathalie’s room.”

“It is?” Nathalie asked through an equally exhausted yawn, “I thought I lived in an apartment.”

“Your apartment was flooded,” Adrien reminded her, “You moved in with us yesterday.”

“Oh right,” she replied, stretching her arms over her head and reaching for her glasses. Gabriel likewise did the same. Clear vision brought a sudden clarity in their mental states, they looked just as confused to see their sharing of a bed.

“Care to tell me what you two are doing in here?” Adrien pressed.

“I, we…” Gabriel was at a loss of words, unused to being on the receiving end of scrutiny when dealing with his son.

Thankfully, Nathalie was as quick on her feet as ever and replied, “I have a problem with sleepwalking.”

Adrien blinked, “What?”

“Sometimes when I’m stressed I tend to sleepwalk in the middle of the night. Normally, it’s not so much a problem since my apartment is relatively small and there are only so many rooms to wander into. Here, that is not the case. Your father was likely alerted to me bumping into something and he brought me back again. But, I probably kept getting up until he felt it easier to simply stay with me and fell asleep himself.”

“Oh…” Adrien was torn between skepticism and disappointment. He really thought he had caught them in a compromising situation. But as it turned out, they were going on as if they weren’t even married. Which Adrien didn’t really understand, maybe he could talk it over with Nino once he got to school, “Okay then. I’ll just… Gorilla’s waiting for me. I gotta,” he jerked his fingers to the side indicating that he was about to leave, “I gotta head to school. I’ll see you guys for lunch maybe?”

“I don’t-” “Of course,” Nathalie cut him off,

“It’s the least we can do after this whole mess, right sir?” she shot him a pointed look. It was the same look he would sometimes get from Emilie and Gabriel was immediately cowed.

“I, very well,” he agreed, “Now get to school son.”

Adrien gave a jerk of a nod and ran out the door. Gabriel stuck his hand under his glasses and ran it down his face.

“He’s getting more and more insolent with every day that passes,” he murmured to himself, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you convince me to keep him in school.”

“With all due respect sir,” Nathalie said as she slid out of bed and began selecting her clothes to get ready, “You can’t shelter him his entire life. Not unless you plan on outliving him.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Gabriel glared at her, quickly looking away when he saw her rummaging through her delicates, “No parent wants to bury their child.”

“Understood,” Nathalie hummed as she debated one pair over another, “But, like it or not, Adrien’s growing up. He’s growing independent, as he needs to do to survive. If you want him to succeed in life he needs to know how to handle what life throws at him. I’m not saying just let him run loose by any means, and I’m not saying drop him off somewhere and leave for good, but you need to realize that slack must be placed on his leash in order for him to grow the way he should.”

“That doesn’t sound like good parenting to me,” Gabriel grumbled.

“That’s probably because it isn’t,” Nathalie shrugged, “Because I don’t  _ have _ kids. And even if I did, I doubt it would sound like good advice. Because here’s the thing sir, there  _ is no right way _ . There is no manually executed carbon copy perfect way to raise any child. All you can do is the best you can, and in some cases, hopefully better than your parents did with you. Not that any of what I say matters, because again, I’ve never had kids, and I’ve never particularly wanted them either. I’m just a causal, objective outside observer. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Gabriel was silent and Nathalie couldn’t stall this any longer, “Are you going to get ready for the day sir? Or were you hoping for a free show?” she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

Gabriel seemed to realize where he was, or more likely, who he was with. Quickly he got out of the bed and brushed himself off, looking anywhere but at her. He cleared his throat, “Yes, of course Ms. Sancoeur. Shall we reconvene in… say an hour?”

“That’ll be difficult, considering you have a video conference in about twenty minutes,” Nathalie replied.

Gabriel swore and dashed out the door to get ready. Nathalie mulled over her contractual spouse’s relationship with his child and decided something would need to be done about it. But Gabriel didn’t take well to suggestion, he took to inspiration. The question was, was there a parent in all of Paris who might be good enough to do that?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel meets someone who might make him rethink things. Maybe, hopefully, probably not though....

Nathalie always wondered about the legal ramifications of her actions. Technically, were her boss to get caught and sufficient evidence accumulated, she could be charged as an accomplice to terrorism. Then again, Nathalie was an adept liar, considering she could lie to Gabriel Agreste himself and get away unscathed. Additionally, there was technically no law against magic based terrorism, which she wondered why Andre had not put into place yet. Probably too busy kowtowing to his brat of a child’s latest petulant whim. Thank the stars above Adrien wasn’t nearly so spoiled, she honestly didn’t know how Jean put up with it.

And speaking of the Mademoiselle Bourgeois, that brought her attention to Caline’s class. There had to be an example of good parentage somewhere within there. Adrien had good friends, and if all people were the product of their upbringing, that meant the chances were good Gabriel might be able to find some mentors in that department. But which student could she focus on?

Immediately the Lahiffe boy was out. Not that Gabriel didn’t appreciate mettle, and the concern for his son, but the brashness he might inwardly appreciate he outwardly could not tolerate. Hence the Bubbler’s existence. So no to that family, who else was there? Nathalie thought, it was hard to say, as Gabriel had akumatized nearly all of the class, and a good number of their parents. He wouldn’t take seriously anyone who he had been witness to their lowest points emotionally. Nathalie thought long and hard as she looked at a class roster; that definitely eliminated the Cesaires, Couffaines, the Raincomprixs,and the Hapreles. Given how bratty Chloe was and the bad blood between him and Audrey the Bourgeois were _emphatically_ the wrong choice. That left the Lavillants, the Kurtzbergs, the Kubdels, the Bruels, the Le Chiens, the Kantes, and the Rossis. All of whom had had their children akumatized as well. Nathalie wasn’t certain if Gabriel would take the parents seriously after seeing how incredibly petulant and immature their children had been.

In fact, as she looked at the class roster there was only one student who was unblemished in that regard. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. True, she had come very close to being akumatized once, but she had been able to calm and recenter herself before being influenced. And as far as he had let on, Gabriel hadn’t been entirely unsatisfied with Zombizou either, so it hadn’t been a waste of an akuma like Gigantitan had been. The only family of hers that had been akumatized as far as her files showed were her great uncle, and her grandmother. Both of which seemed to be pretty far removed from her daily life. Add in to the fact that Adrien said she was the only one willing and able to go toe to toe with Chloe Bourgeois, uncaring of the weight her father’s name carried and she seemed ideal. She loved fashion, though her parents were bakers, who she also helped in their duties. And that one time she had nearly had been akumatized had only been because of the bratty little blonde in the first place. It was something that could easily be forgiven, even by Gabriel. Her parents, on the other hand, they’d never even come close.

Yes, this seemed like the perfect family. Nathalie felt a twinge of guilt as she recalled the name scribbled on that birthday gift she’d repurposed. But, she reasoned, so long as she kept Adrien from wearing the scarf around both Marinette and his father it would be a non issue. Nathalie quickly set to work running through all the details. She had to do this on top of her other work, and she had to do it while keeping it a secret from her boss until the last possible moment. And while Gabriel could be incredibly obtuse at times, it was very hard to get anything past him directly. Adrien, well, he could keep his secrets, but something like this he would likely be too excited about to keep contained. And Gabriel would get it out of him, and then everything would be for naught. It was seriously a wonder Nathalie hadn’t gone gray already.

MLB

Three weeks later Nathalie gathered Gabriel and Adrien together in the foyer.

“Nathalie, what is the meaning of this?” Gabriel asked, more than put out that she had forced him for once to adhere to the schedule she had compiled. Usually he dipped out and went to stand in his lair waiting for an opportunity to akumatize someone. It left Nathalie with more than double her workload, as his favorite time to do this was when high priority documents and decisions needed his approval and all Nathalie could do was flounder.

“If you bothered to check your schedule as often as Adrien does, _sir_ ,” Nathalie replied, “You would know the three of us have an important dinner meeting to attend. In person.”

“Where are we going?” Adrien asked. Normally he wasn’t asked, or forced, to attend dinner meetings the few times his father deigned to go out of the house.

“Unimportant,” Nathalie dismissed the question, “What’s important is that we get there before we are late. And, that _all_ objects of distraction are left at home,” she added with a furtive if not pointed look in Gabriel’s direction. Her meaning was clear, take the brooch if he must, but leave the Kwami.

“But, what if there’s an emergency?” Gabriel reasoned.

“I will have my phone on me,” Nathalie replied, “And have instructed any and everyone who may need to get in contact with either of you to go through me. Believe me, if I find it important I will let you know. Now, out the door, all of us.”

The Gorilla had brought the car around in preparation on Nathalie’s order. The door was open and ready. Nathalie could already tell how resistant Gabriel was to leaving the house. He hadn’t really left since Emilie’s disappearance, something he still refused to discuss in detail with anyone. She put a hand at his back to both guide and reassure him. He trusted her with his son, he trusted her with a fake marriage, he could trust her with this too. Adrien, more than willing to get out of the cage of a house, bounded into the car and settled in. Gabriel and Nathalie followed after them.

In order to keep them from suspecting where they were going, that had been the point of the car ride. It was even more worth it when she saw Adrien’s face light up at the sight of the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie. Gabriel still seemed a little ill at ease, so she placed the hand with her ring on his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright,” she informed him, “It’s a friend of Adrien’s I thought you might like to meet.”

“If it’s that disrespectful boy I will walk home,” Gabriel threatened.

“Good thing it isn’t then,” Nathalie parried, “Now, come on, we have a dinner to attend.”

MLB

“Welcome, welcome,” Tom and Sabine greeted the three as they entered into the apartment portion of the building.

“Good to see you again Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien greeted politely, as though making sure his father knew he wasn’t disgracing the Agreste name even with his friends.

“Adrien my boy,” Tom greeted, “Just our names are fine, Marinette speaks so highly of you.”

“Yes,” Sabine chimed in, “You’re such a good friend, it’s a privilege you’ve more than earned.” and then, she took notice of the other two adults in the room, “And this must be the elusive father we’ve so much about.”

That was startling to Gabriel. “You’ve mentioned me?” he asked his son.

“In passing,” Adrien sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, most of it comes from our Marinette,” Sabine clarified, “She’s such a huge fan of yours, even wants to become a designer herself. Oh, she’s just going to thrilled to see you here. Perhaps you could even give her a little bit of information on what it’s like?” the way that last part had been phrased made it seem like more an irrefusable request than a suggestion to take or leave.

Nathalie had to hide her amusement. Sabine Cheng was clearly an indomitable little spitfire of a woman. A perfect match for her stubborn temporary spouse. Gabriel remained silent, unused to being spoken to in such a kind, yet demanding way. Adrien was already halfway up the stairs, wanting to alert Marinette to his presence.

“Ah yes, good on you,” Tom nodded to the boy, “Please, go call Marinette down to dinner while we adults get acquainted.”

“I do hope you’ll like dinner,” Sabine added as she gestured to the table and chairs set up, “I wasn’t quite sure what to make, so I ended up defaulting to some family recipes of mine.”

The top of the furniture piece was laden with several large platters of traditional chinese food, including sauces. The setup, was apparently to allow people to pick and choose what and how much they wanted. Informal and welcoming. Nothing at all like how dinner was conducted at the Agreste household, even when Gabriel was present for the meal. Nathalie chose a seat next to Gabriel. Tom and Sabine sat across from them, leaving a lone seat on either side for Adrien and Marinette. When the two teenagers arrived Marinette looked bright red, and incredibly giddy. Her crush was blindingly obvious to everyone except Adrien apparently. And, though she had stolen a book from Adrien -who really shouldn’t have _had_ the book in the first place- she had taken the blame in order for his son to return to school. It was foolishly naive, but Gabriel didn’t see the harm in letting her one-sided crush be entertained, especially since Adrien didn’t seem to notice at all.

The conversation flowed rather smoothly, all things considered. Tom and Sabine were excellent hosts, and encourage conversation between everyone. Although, much like Nathalie had suspected he might, there were a few times during dinner where Gabriel appeared to space out. He never described there being any adverse effects or extra abilities granted by long term use of the miraculous, but he seemed more empathic now than she had ever seen him. Which in her opinion made his cold demeanor even worse, since she knew he knew how any recipient of his intended words would feel upon hearing them, and he would do it anyways.

Of course, if there was one thing that could draw him out of a trance, it was a discussion on fashion. Marinette and Adrien somehow got on the topic of the designs of some of the akumas. Adrien thought them somewhere in the middling department. And Marinette seemed to believe that a good number of them were positively garish. And by garish, she apparently meant loud. There were deep and vibrant colors, that was a constant. Though, she mentioned as she referred to Reflekta, not entirely practical.

“How so?” Gabriel found himself asking before he could stop himself. Truth be told, he only had half an influence on the appearance of his akumas, he gave them the power, and their appearance manifested itself in accordance with their wishes.

“Well,” Marinette began, pausing to carefully think over her answer, “The outfit was in a sense, sort of practical. She wanted to stand out, and be seen. At the same time the eyes on her dress could likely have been used as a dizzying distraction if given enough motion. But the heels, completely impractical for combat. It’s really tough to fight in them, I suspect that even magic can’t keep a heel from snapping if it’s put under too much pressure. And a snapped heel is as about as useful as a sprained ankle during a fight.”

Adrien smiled at her, approving, and Marinette blushed. Gabriel was somewhat impressed with her analysis of the outfit, from a designer’s point of view. She had promise, but there was still a lot she needed to learn.

By the time the plates were cleared Gabriel was more than ready to go. The Dupain-Chengs looked somewhat disappointed, as though they had been expecting them to stay longer.

“We have Ultimate Mecha Strike III ready,” Tom said, looking directly at Adrien, “Anytime you want to come over and play, you’re more than welcome.” he looked at Gabriel, “That goes for you as well.”

“I don’t play videogames,” Gabriel replied stiffly.

“What he means,” Nathalie interjected, “Is that he rarely has the time, being as busy as he is. I’m sure as business owners yourself you can understand.”

“Of course,” Sabine nodded sympathetically, “But it’s important to spend time with the ones you care about too, time having fun, and being productive in ways that don’t matter to anyone but yourselves.”

Gabriel didn’t respond to that. Nathalie didn’t know how. So Sabine added, “Any time you want to get together again just let Tom and I know. We love having Marinette’s friends over, and of course you two are more than welcome as well. Have a good night you three.”

MLB

The ride home was silent. The atmosphere rather tense. But not in a way that suggested anger. Nor sadness. More one where the reaction was precisely the reason for the silence, because no one, not even the person reacting, knew what their reaction would be. The car pulled to a stop, the door was opened, three people got out and entered into the house. Adrien immediately went to his room. Gabriel and Nathalie were left to put their things away and head to their respective rooms for the night.

“So,” Nathalie began, “How do you feel it went?”

“What?” Gabriel asked, pausing on the steps and looking at her.

“How was your experience with the Dupain-Chengs this evening?” Nathalie clarified, “You got to know one of Adrien’s friends and their parents.”

“You’ve had this planned for a while, haven’t you?” Gabriel accused.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t,” Nathalie parried, “What makes you say so?”

“Because,” Gabriel reasoned, “You selected the only member of Adrien’s class excluding Adrien that hasn’t been akumatized, the same applying to her immediate family. She’s also the only person who can stand being around the Bourgeois girl without letting her emotions getting the best of her. Most of the time, anyways.”

“What does that have to do with planning anything for a long time?” Nathalie asked, “For all that concerns us, I’ve had this planned because it’s nearly impossible to make a last minute alteration to your schedule. Doing so a few weeks out is much easier. But that isn’t what I was asking you about. What did you think of the family?”

“They’re nice enough,” Gabriel replied noncommittally, “If a bit saccharine,”

“Saccharine? How so?”

“They’re like the advertisement for the perfect family,” Gabriel explained, “It’s sickening to watch.”

“Why? Makes you feel your own way of raising a family is inadequate perhaps?” Nathalie jabbed.

“Watch yourself Nathalie,” Gabriel warned, “If your plan was to guilt me into changing my course, you are sorely mistaken.”

“It was never my intention to stop your… hobbies,” Nathalie replied, “I merely figured it might behoove you to have a parental acquaintance who you actually respect to talk with should you need it. I can relate to a good deal of things that might bother you, but I cannot relate to the experience of being a parent because Adrien is not mine. If you don’t want anything to do with it, you don’t have to go back.”

“You’ve singled me out, any particular reason?”

“You saw how happy Adrien was to eat a meal with a friend,” Nathalie reasoned, “I’m not going to keep him from that unless he’s done something to warrant it. I simply thought that should you not want to join you wouldn’t have to. By all means, return to your lonely little tower, stay there until your bones turn to dust. I’m aware you’re hurting, but do you think she would have wanted you to shut yourself away? If you don’t want to use a therapist, use some friends. But if you don’t want friends, then there’s nothing I can do for you. Now, I am going to bed, _goodnight_ , Gabriel.”

She had taken only a few steps when she heard him say, “Wait,”

She turned around, “What?”

Gabriel took a deep breath and sighed, “You may… have a point. It’s been quite some time, since I’ve really seen or felt some affection. I don’t, I’m not sure how to handle it. But you’ve never had anything but the utmost loyalty to me, and my best interests in mind. As much as I hate to admit it, this was… good for me. And I suppose the next time Adrien goes there for dinner, I wouldn’t hate being dragged along.”

“How big of you,” Nathalie deadpanned, “If that’s all, goodnight then.”

She turned only just enough to keep him in her periphery. She saw him reach out to her, mouth open as if he were going to say something. But he appeared to think better of it, even as his hand flexed towards her as though wanting to stop her. He cast his gaze to the floor.

Nathalie turned to him, “Sir?”

“The house feels rather cold,” Gabriel said simply, “After being in a home like that. I’m not sure that… that my room will feel any warmer.”

“What is it you want from me sir?”

“Would you mind sharing my bed?” Gabriel asked, quick to add, “In a purely platonic way of course. It’s just, I just…”

“You don’t want to sleep alone?” he nodded. Nathalie sighed, “I was thinking the same thing myself. Your room or mine?”

“Your choice,”

They went up the stairs and to their respective rooms to change. When Adrien went looking for them the next morning he found more blackmail material primed and ready for him. His phone was immediately in his hand. But rather than wake them once he was done, he closed the door and left them to their rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment and let me know. Until next time everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This has the potential for more. Let me know if it should continue. Until next time everyone


End file.
